


Mrs & Mrs?

by gillyandersons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy needs help proposing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs & Mrs?

"So, um, anyway... will you marry me?"

"That was terrible. No."

Daisy sighed and got back to her feet, snapping the velvet covered ring box closed and slipping it back into her coat pocket.

"Why do you always have to be so hard on me?" Daisy pouted as she toed the floor, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Bobbi snorted and rolled her eyes. "You really think Jemma's going to let you half-ass something like _this_? She likes romantic gestures! You just mumbling a proposal isn't going to cut it."

"I know" Daisy sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Jem deserves more, she deserves the whole world. But it's _me_ we are talking about. I don't know how to do the fairytale romantic gestures."

"Y'know, you don't give yourself enough credit." Bobbi quirked her brow and smiled slightly, reassuring her best friend. "I'm not saying it has to be big and fancy, Jemma knows you're not like that, it just has to be _more_ than you asking her like you would ask her if she wants take out."

Daisy's eyes lit up the way they always did when she got an idea.

"No, don't even think about it!" Bobbi cut her off mid thought. "You are _not_ putting the ring at the bottom of her take out carton!"

Daisy pouted, defeated. She really thought she was onto something there.

"Again." Bobbi ordered her best friend.

Daisy fished the box out of her pocket, the velvet felt nice against her skin. Nerves bubbled in her stomach and she smiled nervously. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I-" Daisy stuttered. She had never been good with words. She felt useless and stupid. Before she even knew what was happening, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey" Bobbi sighed, placing her hand on Daisy's shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. "We can take a break if you want?"

"No." Daisy said determinedly, squeezing the deep blue velvet box. She was going to get this right, even if it killed her. "I have to do this!"

Bobbi nodded as she took a step back. Daisy wiped the tears away from her eyes before she steeled herself. She got down on one knee, took Bobbi's hand in her own. It felt weird holding Bobbi's hand, but Daisy just pretended it was Jemma. The brunette once again opened her mouth to speak, this time having some idea of what she wanted to say, when Trip walked in the room.

"Uh, what the _hell_ guys?!" he snapped, clearly jumping to all the wrong conclusions. "What is going on here? Does Jemma know? Oh God, please don't tell me _Hunter_ knows!"

Daisy rolled her eyes for the millionth time today, shoving the box back in her pocket as she stood up.

"It's not what you think."

"Bobbi is helping me propose to Jemma."

Trip pulled a weird face that neither woman could read, before nodding as he finally understood what he had just walked in on.

"Wait..." Bobbi narrowed her eyes. "What did you think was going on?"

"That you guys were, um... well, y'know..." Trip mumbled nervously.

"What?!" Bobbi laughed.

"Ew! _Gross_!" Daisy scrunched her face up in disgust. Bobbi was hot, but she was like Daisy's sister so the mere thought of them doing anything like that grossed Daisy out.

"Hey!"

"Sorry" Daisy replied sheepishly, grinning once she saw Bobbi smile.

"So, my girl is planning on proposing," Trip beamed happily. "How's it going?"

"Awful!" Daisy sighed heavily, causing Bobbi to roll her eyes.

"It's not _that_ bad! Once she gets started, she's actually okay. It's just the whole leading up to it that gets her"

Trip nodded. "Hey, I've got an idea that's got Daisy written all over it!"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

Jemma sat at the table, looking down the microscope as she analysed the blood work Coulson had sent up half an hour ago. Fitz had been roped into Daisy's plan and was nervously looking at the clock on the wall. Jemma had already yelled at him three times in the past ten minutes for fidgeting.

The clock struck 3pm exactly, and the familiar ding of Jemma's computer rung. Fitz grinned, knowing this was it. He looked out of the glass door and spied Bobbi and an incredibly nervous looking Daisy just around the corner. He stuck his thumb up, signalling that the email had come through.

The computer dinged again.

"Oh Fitz, can you check that for me please?" Jemma asked, not looking up from the microscope. "It's only results for the sample I sent off before."

"Um... no." Fitz replied a little too quickly. Jemma had to be the one who checked the computer, and he was too nervous to think of a good excuse. "Coulson told me I had to finish this before dinner."

Fitz reached out blindly for the first thing he could and pretended to read it.

"Oh, Fitz!" Jemma grumbled as she stood up and headed to the computer which had just dinged for a third time.

Jemma was too busy being annoyed with Fitz to even realise he had reached for Mack's copy of _Little Women_ and was pretending to read it. Let alone the fact that Fitz was holding the book upside down.

The blood work appeared on the screen for a few seconds, but the screen quickly went black. Before Jemma had a chance to question it, a flashing green cursor appeared on the screen.

Fitz smirked as Jemma looked confused.

The cursor began to move and words appeared on the black screen. 

_Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?_

Jemma was seriously confused, and she turned around to ask Fitz what the hell was going on, Daisy was behind her and Fitz was nowhere to be seen.

"Baby, what's going on?" Jemma asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Daisy licked her lips nervously before she took Jemma's hand in her own.

"From the minute I saw you, I knew you were special. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I know when I first joined the team, things were weird. But it was always you who had my back. You welcomed me with open arms and made me feel at home here... You were the first time that I ever felt like I had a home. Or a family. You're the one who has been there through it all. I love you so much, more than I ever knew was possible. You made me feel like I belonged and that I had a family. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Daisy, still holding a now crying Jemma's hand, got down on one knee and fished the ring out of her pocket with her free hand. "Jemma Simmons, please make me the happiest girl on this, and every other planet, and become my wife?"

Daisy's heart was pounding. This could all go horribly wrong and she would end up hurt and abandoned once again. She felt sick.

Jemma's eyes widened as she took in the ring. It was gorgeous and must have cost Daisy a fortune! With her free hand, she shakily wiped away her tears. Daisy looked up at her and looked truly terrified. Did she seriosuly have any doubt that she would say no? Jemma couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes!" she grinned. "Of course I will marry you!"

"Really?" Daisy asked like an unsure child.

"Yes, _really_!" Jemma giggled.

Daisy felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders as she slid the ring up Jemma's finger before standing and pulling the smaller woman into her arms. Jemma was squeezing her so tightly that Daisy was sure she was going to explode!

Jemma nuzzled her fiancée's neck for a new moments before tilting her head up and capturing Daisy's lips with her own. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to marry Daisy Johnson, the one woman she loved more than life itself!

Daisy smiled into the kiss as she picked Jemma off the floor and spun her around a few times before placing her back down on the floor of the lab. Daisy pecked her on the lips again as she laced their fingers together and dragged Jemma in the cargo hold.

"She said yes!" Daisy beamed as she came face to face with the rest of the team.

Bobbi threw herself at the two smaller girls, pulling them both into a tight hug, shortly followed by Trip and Fitz. Soon the whole team was hugging them, May included.

"I told you she would say yes, girl!" Trip laughed as he patted Daisy on the back.

Jemma shot her wife-to-be a confused look.

"Bobbi and Trip helped me propose." Daisy said a little shyly.

"She's being modest." Bobbi laughed. "She did all the hard work, we just helped a little along the way." The blonde grinned as Hunter wrapped his arm around her waist, congratulating Daisy and Jemma as he did.

There was a loud popping noise and everyone turned around, wondering what on Earth had just happened. Phil shot everyone an apologetic look as the champagne bubbles dripped down the side of the bottle. May handed everyone glasses, starting with Jemma and Daisy.

Daisy was sure that she could see May's eyes glistening, but she was smart enough not to point it out.

"Y'know, I am really proud of both of you girls. You have turned into incredible young women!"

May quickly turned to Bobbi, Hunter and Mack before either Jemma or Daisy could reply.

Coulson smiled as he poured champagne into their glasses. He was so happy for them, especially Daisy. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma caught Phil staring at May and subtly elbowed Daisy. Daisy grinned as she caught on.

"You should tell her." Daisy smiled, causing Phil to jump out of whatever trance he was in.

"What?" Coulson laughed nervously, turning his attention back to Jemma's glass.

" _May_. " Daisy clarified. "Everybody knows how you two feel about each other." Jemma nodded, backing up Daisy's point.

The three watched as May chatted with Bobbi, Mack, Trip, Fitz and Hunter.

"You both deserve to be as happy as we are. Take a chance."

Phil nodded, thrusting the champagne to Jemma as he walked in May's direction. They could't hear what he was saying, but he was holding both of May's hands in his own and judging by his facial expressions, was professing his love. Things looked like they were going to take a turn for the worst when May didn't reply and Coulson turned to walk away, but in one swift move, May grabbed his arm and pulled hum in for a kiss.

Daisy squealed slightly in delight.

"We did that!" She turned to Jemma, who was also smiling. "Also, can _we_ do some more of that?" Jemma giggled before Daisy leaned down and captured Jemma's lips once again.

Fitz looked around the room and it seemed like everybody was making out. Daisy and Jemma, Bobbi and Hunter, even May and Coulson were kissing in front of everybody. He turned and looked up at Mack.

"Don't even think about it, buddy."


End file.
